


Robronron

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow my friends talked me into writing this, I take no responsibility for this travesty.</p>
<p>Aaron and Robert decide to have a threesome... in Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robronron

The first time Robert had suggested a threesome Aaron had laughed it off as a joke, something Robert had blurted out in his drunken stupor as they found their way upstairs and into Aarons pokey box room. It was no secret that they’d both shared a lot more in the past few weeks, Aaron even going as far as admitting he’d got a secret thing for handcuffs which Robert just so happened to love. It wasn’t until a few days later when Robert raised the subject again, this time sober that Aaron realised he was deadly serious. 

“But wouldn’t it be weird?” Aaron mumbled with a mouthful of cereal

Robert’s mouth twitched something he did involuntarily when Aaron did something to irritate him. 

“Sorry” Aaron mumbled before swallowing his cereal and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve

“It wouldn’t be weird, it’d be kind of exciting I think… don’t you agree?” Robert explained, spreading a thin layer of strawberry jam on his toast.

“I guess so… but would it be someone we knew?” Aaron wondered, trying to get his head around the idea

“What like Finn fucking Barton?” Robert chuckled, earning a grimace from the younger boy

“Yeah, maybe not… but I know most of the lads from Bar West so how would we even find someone?” Aaron asked, pushing his bowl away and grabbing his coffee cup

“We could go somewhere no one knows us, and just find a random lad who’s up for it” Robert suggested

“Yeah, that sounds safe” Aaron raised his eyebrows

“Yeah, well safe is boring. Live a little” Robert winked; putting his plate on the work surface as Liv came bounding down the stairs

“Mum’s text me” She gushed before even saying good morning “She’s asked if I can go stay with her this weekend?” 

“Err, I don’t think so. You’re grounded remember?” Aaron said, furrowing his brow

“Oh come on, I thought you were over that now” Liv groaned

“Liv, you smashed someone’s window in and I’ve still got to pay for it” Aaron reminded her

“Yeah but I’ve been grounded for like three days, that’s like prison” 

“Yeah and what’s to stop you causing mayhem in Dublin ay? Your Mum’s not going to want to put up with that” Aaron pointed out 

Robert cleared his throat “Give us a minute ay Liv?” 

Liv shot a confused look at her brothers boyfriend which softened when he gave her his I’ll-Sort-It look, she hurried through to the bar mumbling something about wanting some crisps. 

“You’re not going to change my mind” Aaron warned, finishing the last of his coffee “Don’t know why you’re so bothered anyway” 

“Right, so hear me out” Robert began “You don’t trust Liv to behave herself… so why don’t we tag along with her, take her to Sandra’s and go do our own thing for the weekend” 

“So you’re going to sit on a three hour ferry with my sister with nothing in it for you?” Aaron asked sceptically 

“Not exactly” Robert sighed, earning an eye-roll from Aaron “I was thinking maybe we could find someone in Dublin…” 

“Find someone?” Aaron asked, tilting his head confused “Oh! _find someone_ ”

Robert nodded eagerly before Liv noisily pushed her way back into the room “So can I go or what?”

Aaron took a deep breath before answering “Looks like you’ve got two travel-buddies” 

Liv’s jaw dropped dramatically as Robert fist-pumped excitedly

“Did you just fist-pump?” Aaron frowned at his boyfriend.

 

By the time Friday came Aaron was far from excited, he’d had Liv moaning non-stop all week about not needing babysitting and how uncool it was for her brother to be dropping her off. Robert spent the entire week planning the itinerary for their trip, something about art galleries and museums and all Aaron could think about was how boring this weekend was going to be, his only excitement coming from the possibility of bedroom-action with an Irish lad. 

Robert’s happy mood soon turned sour on the crossing ferry when Liv pointed out how far from the coast they were and started an off-key rendition of ‘My Heart will go on’ as Robert’s face turned three shades of green. “I hope you can swim, posh boy” She’d chuckled, throwing a Haribo at his forehead as her and her brother burst into fits of giggles. “We’re flying back” He groaned, breathing dramatically into a brown paper bag. 

Liv had been excited to arrive at Sandra’s house, almost pushing the boys back through the front door as they said their goodbyes. “Be good for your Mum” Aaron scolded “We’ll come get you Sunday evening” Roberts face had returned to its usual peachy colour and he’d plastered his face in his usual smirk as Aaron went all parental on his younger sister. They had decided to stay in a hotel in central Dublin, Aaron had insisted that they didn’t go “Somewhere posh and weird” but Robert had refused to stay anywhere less than four stars. They threw their bags messily on the floor as Aaron threw himself face down on the bed, only lifting his head when Robert offered him a beer from the minibar. 

“So what’s the plan for the weekend Mr Organised?” Aaron asked, sitting himself up

“Well, we’ve still got loads of the day left so I was thinking we could go check out the Castle?” Robert suggested excitedly 

“But I’m jetlagged” Aaron whined

“You can’t be jetlagged, we got a ferry here” Robert pointed out “Now get a move on or we’ll have to skip lunch”

The walk from the hotel to Dublin Castle wouldn’t have been that long-winded if Robert hadn’t insisted on taking photos of every interesting thing he saw, the final straw was when Robert begged Aaron to take his photo with the Molly Malone statue. “Are you kidding?” Aaron groaned, taking the camera from his over-enthusiastic boyfriend. “You’ve been here before, I’m sure you were excited your first time too” Robert said matter-of-factly, checking over his picture before moving on.

“Don’t think so mate, Irish Dingle’s aren’t city boys” Aaron said, screwing up his face in disgust

“So you’ve never been to Dublin before?” Robert asked

“No, never” he replied

“Great, that means we should make the most of the sightseeing” Robert grinned, dragging him by the hand towards the location of the castle. 

 

The boys sat in a café later that afternoon with coffee and sandwiches; Robert was flicking through the almost-full memory card in his camera showing the photos to Aaron excitedly.  
“Look at this one, isn’t it great? Imagine living in a castle” He grinned enthusiastically 

“I know Robert, I was there…” Aaron sighed

“You enjoyed yourself right?” Robert asked

“Apart from being bored out of my mind? Yeah, it was alright” Aaron said with a smirk 

“It was alright” Robert scoffed “You’d have spent the entire day in the pub if I’d let you” 

Aaron didn’t disagree, just did his signature eye-roll before shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. They spent the rest of the evening in and out of pubs and clubs until well after midnight, it was the first time in at least six months that Aaron had been able to enjoy himself without worrying about what his sister was getting up to. Needless to say they both woke up at lunchtime on Saturday with hangovers and Aaron was thankful that Robert gave up the chance for _more_ sightseeing. They spent the day in the hotel recovering, ordering room service for meals and watching reruns of reality TV shows on their flat screen. It wasn’t until nearly half six that Robert mentioned the real reason they’d came to Dublin. 

“So there’s this club called The George that I was thinking we could check out tonight?” Robert suggested, turning to face Aaron

“Oh yeah?” Aaron mumbled, his attention focused on the football

“It’s a gay club, thought we could see if there’s anyone decent there” 

“Decent… why wouldn’t they be dece- Oh?” Aaron said, eyes widening “You mean to… like”

Robert smirked “not getting cold feet are you?” 

“Me? Never” Aaron shrugged, turning his attention back to the TV. 

Within a couple of hours they were both dressed and sat in a booth at The George, eyes roaming the dance floor to look for a potential… “What about that one?” Robert asked over the music, pointing to a skinny lad with dyed blue hair and glasses. “You are joking?” Aaron spluttered, nudging Robert when he saw the grin on his face. “Him” Aaron pointed to a boy that looked more like Ross Barton than he cared to admit “No way” Robert shook his head, scanning the crowd again. They finally settled on a lad leaning against the bar talking to a bartender “What about him?” Robert asked, nodding his head in the direction of the bar. Aaron looked over to see a dark haired man in a checkered shirt, he was around 5’10 and when he turned around Aaron saw that he looked just like him… almost identical. 

“B-But…” Aaron stuttered, looking at Robert “He looks just like me, what the fuck Rob?”

“He does actually, like a gel-less, more fashionable version of you” Robert grinned

Aaron glared at him briefly. 

“Take it as a complement, you’d be pissed off if I fancied someone who looked nothing like you” Robert chuckled, downing the rest of his pint “Come on then” he grinned, dragging a reluctant Aaron over to the bar. 

“Robert, I’m not sure about this… this is insane” Aaron argued

“If you don’t want to do it, say now” Robert stopped, watching as Aaron rolled his eyes

“Fine” he muttered “but don’t embarrass me, and you do the talking” 

Robert grinned, letting Aaron follow him over to the bar where they stood next to the dark-haired boy. Aaron could now see that the man was slightly taller than him, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, there was no denying he was a good looking lad but it didn’t stop Aaron being nervous as Robert offered to buy him a drink. Within minutes they were all sat back in the booth they’d came from and as promised, Robert was doing most of the talking. 

“So, do we get a name?” Robert asked smoothly as Aaron peeled the label from his beer bottle

“I’m Aaron, how about you?” The man asked

Robert looked over amused as his boyfriend choked on his drink “Come again?” He spluttered

“My name’s Aaron” The man repeated, now looking puzzled

“Funny, that” Robert grinned “I’m Robert, and this is my boyfriend Aaron” 

The man, Aaron raised his eyebrows amused as Aaron shook his head laughing.

“This could get confusing” Aaron mumbled, completely ripping the label from his bottle

“Well you’re the shortest so you can be little Aaron” Robert grinned 

“Enough of the little, you” he glared playfully

The boys had a few drinks together, falling into conversation easily with their new friend. They found out that Aaron was Irish, bisexual and only in Dublin for the weekend, originally coming from a valley south of Dublin that from its description sounded a lot more beautiful than Emmerdale. It was coming up to midnight when Robert decided to make his move, Irish Aaron had gone to the bathroom a few minutes before and Robert had followed him with the idea of asking him outright whether he was interested in their idea. Aaron sat nervously at the table waiting for his boyfriend to return, either with a smile on his face or a black eye. 

Robert returned a few minutes later with Aaron in tow, obviously down for whatever proposal Robert had made to him in private. The excessive amount of alcohol now clouding ‘little’ Aaron’s vision, he suddenly felt giddy. Soon they were back at the hotel and Aaron’s nerves had disappeared, filled with liquid confidence he’d kicked off his shoes and thrown his jacket onto a chair, climbing on to the double bed along with Robert who’d already pulled the Irish boy down into a kiss. Robert had sat up slightly to remove his shirt, leaving the two younger boys to take over.  
Irish Aaron pushed Aaron down onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing his neck as Robert undressed. He bit down on his pulse until a bruise formed, pulling a moan from Aaron who’d tangled his fingers in his hair messily. Within minutes Robert had taken over, stripping his boyfriend of his remaining clothes as Aaron worked on his own clothes. They fit awkwardly on the bed together the room now heating up with the close proximity and nervousness radiating off each of them except Robert who seemed to be in his element with the situation. A while later and both Aarons were kissing and touching as Robert trailed kisses down his boyfriend’s torso receiving a groan as he wrapped his hand around his length and took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip teasingly. Aaron pushed his hand down mid-kiss gripping the Irish man firmly without breaking contact, bucking his hips involuntarily into Robert’s warm mouth. 

A while later the tension and awkwardness of the experience had faded and Robert was hovering over his boyfriend, three fingers in and creating messy, wet bite-marks across his chest. Aaron was behind the blonde, prepping him gently and leaving kiss-trails down his spine. “You ready?” Robert muttered, receiving a nod from his boyfriend as he lined himself up. He pushed in slowly watching as Aarons face contorted from pain to pleasure, his face softening as the friction eased. He turned his head slightly signalling for Irish Aaron to take his position, gripping the bed-sheets tightly as he got used to the feeling. Finally flush against each other the two tops began to move, finding themselves in an awkward rhythm as bottom Aaron clutched his boyfriend’s shoulders so tight he was bound to leave bruises. 

Aaron Dingle was first to go, feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach before he spilled white hot liquid across his torso. Robert soon joined him, and then Aaron; both tipped over the edge by the others moans before collapsing next to each other exhausted. As their racing hearts slowed Robert looked over to his two partners before all three of them burst out laughing. “That was so…” Irish Aaron started “…Weird!” English Aaron blurted, causing them to laugh again. They cleaned themselves up, thankful that the awkwardness seemed to have disappeared and they could actually have a normal conversation. Aaron stayed for a beer before insisting he leave although the other two gave him the option to stay the night; they swapped numbers before he left even though none of them were sure if this would happen again. 

“Well?” Aaron asked as he shut the door

“Well what?” Robert replied, as his boyfriend climbed into bed next to him

“Was it as good as you expected?” 

“Weird… but yeah, it was good. Was it good for you?” Robert asked, turning onto his side

“Yeah, it was good” Aaron murmured, kissing Robert gently. 

The next day they arrived at Sandra’s on time, ready to pick Liv up. Liv pulled a face as Aaron picked up her suitcase. 

“What?” Aaron asked confused

“I-Is Robert… smiling?” she grimaced “…What’s up with him?” 

“I’ve just had a great weekend, that’s all” Robert replied defensively 

Liv’s eyes widened dramatically “Don’t want to know!” she groaned, covering her ears


End file.
